


Peppermint

by wolfie_slays



Series: Tumblr Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: @/starkerchemistryy on tumblr asked for a starker first kiss :)





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkerchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerchemistry/gifts).



“This is literally the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Peter groaned as he clutched his mug. “Pinterest recipes for the win, honestly.”

“It’s just peppermint hot chocolate.” Tony chuckled fondly, sipping on his own glass of mulled wine from the sofa opposite. “Can’t be that special.”

Peter shrugged and took another mouthful, eyes focused back on the TV where some shitty holiday movie was playing. May had finally gotten the opportunity to take some time off, a Christmas holiday with her friends in the Bahamas, and Tony had gladly agreed to let Peter spend Christmas at the tower. Realising that he really had no idea how normal people enjoyed Christmas, Tony had thrown himself willingly into whatever Peter wanted to do, from baking to making hot chocolate, and so far things seemed to be going pretty well. 

Tony huffed in frustration as Peter took another sip of his drink and made a frankly obscene noise, tipping his head back to expose the long and inviting column of his throat. 

“Jeez kid, you and that drink need some time alone?” Tony snarked. “You look like you’re in a commercial.”

“Sorry.” Peter grinned sheepishly. “It’s just really, really good.”

“Right, okay, you got me. Let me taste.”

“Come over here, then.”

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly as Peter blinked innocently, though they both knew what he was doing. They’d been skirting around what was appropriate for a mentor and his student for a long time, yet neither seemed willing to step over the final boundary, and it was driving them both crazy. Tony steeled himself and stood up, crossing to where Peter was sat in a couple of strides. 

“Kneel down, Mr Stark.” Peter whispered, feeling his throat tighten at Tony’s eyes darkened slightly. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m asking you to.”

Peter’s tone was shaky, uncertain, and there was a question in his voice, offering Tony a chance to back away if he wanted to. But he didn’t want to, and so dipped to his knees, gracefully, until he was between Peter’s spread legs, hands resting atop his thighs. 

“Go on then, kid.” Tony swallowed. “Gonna let me have a taste?”

Peter was still gripping the mug tightly, knuckles white as he stared down uncertainly at Tony; he’d never have thought it would go this far, one of them would have normally backed down by now, laughed it off. But not today. 

“Peter?” 

Tony’s voice was deep, gravelly, unwavering, and all it took was hearing his name from Tony’s mouth for Peter to make a decision. 

“Come and get it, Mr Stark.” Peter murmured, raising his mug to his lips and swallowing down what was left of the drink. 

Tony’s eyes widened, but he didn’t hesitate before he was surging upwards and pressing his lips against Peter’s, hands fisting against the soft material of the boy’s shirt, licking the sugary remnants from between his lips. Peter whined as Tony’s tongue pushed into his mouth, dizzy with the sudden onslaught of sensations, brain flitting between _fuck, fuck, fuck_ and _holy shit Tony Stark is in my lap right now_.

Eventually Tony pulled away, finding that he’d straddled Peter’s muscular thighs in the process of his rather enthusiastic kissing, and grinned down at the boy, lips red and swollen. 

“So that happened.” Tony quipped, though there was a hint of uncertainty behind his smirk. “Was it okay for you?”

“Nothing has ever been more okay.” Peter nodded vehemently, tentatively placing a hand on Tony’ s waist. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“Same here.” Tony chuckled, a breath of relief in his eyes. “Although I don’t think I ever realised quite how pretty you are when you’re flushed.”

Peter bit his lip and looked away, but Tony’s finger tracing gently along his jawline brought his gaze back to the older man’s. 

“I can’t- I don’t want this to be a one time thing, Mr Stark.” Peter admitted, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I know that’s not how you do things, but I don’t want to just be another name on your list.”

“You were never just a name to me, Peter, and you never will be.” snapped Tony, expression softening quickly when Peter’s eyes filled with tears. “Sweetheart, no, I didn’t- I want everything with you Peter, just with you. No one else, not ever.”

A tear spilled down Peter’s face, and Tony bushed it away with his thumb, still looking down intently at the boy. 

“Kiss me, _Tony_.” he whispered eventually. “Kiss me like you want me.”

“Anytime, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr, @/sluttystarker


End file.
